Lollipop/Relationships
This page shows the relationships and interactions between Lollipop and the other characters. Lollipop acts very snooty and rude towards some of the contestants, she is also very judgmental and arrogant towards them and can be frequently seen giving nicknames to the other characters. She is kind to her close friends however and has shown that she will stand up for her friends if they are accused of doing something they didn't do. These traits, however, constantly are reinforced when something happens showing that she is ''superior. These moments are few and far between, but they still are there. Barf Bag '''Status: Arch-enemies' Bell Bell and Lollipop haven't yet interacted directly, but in the stinger ending for "Enter the Exit", Lollipop watches as Bell argues with Taco, it's through their conversation that Lollipop learns that Taco saved their team from losing in "Four Goes Too Far". Blocky In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Blocky yells at Lollipop for not realizing that no one on earth is there to protect their goals and that Four will come back. Lollipop appears to feel bad for not noticing this. Book Status: Enemies (Currently) Bracelety When Bracelety, tries to join Ice Cube's team, Lollipop informs her that their team already has eight members. Donut In "Four Goes Too Far", Lollipop tells Donut that he gets to choose the contest. In "Questions Answered", Lollipop laughs at Donut for calling himself the nickname she gave him, "Bagel Brain". When Donut shuts her lips, she bites his hands, trapping them on the moon side of the camera. Donut in return calls her "Lollipoop" which Lollipop tells him not to do. In "The Four is Lava", Lollipop's happy thought was Donut calling himself "Bagel Brain". Status: Minor enemies Dora In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Dora finishes speaking, Lollipop tells her to be quiet or else her football hair will fly right into her pie hole, angering Dora. In "Enter the Exit", in the stinger ending, Lollipop is having a conversation with Bleh and Dora is right in front of her listening. Status: Minor enemies Eggy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop asks Eggy what happened with Teardrop and tells Eggy about what Teardrop did when she tried to sell Teardrop her fork repellent. Later, Eggy tells Lollipop not to make fun of Barf Bag for her brain being infected with puke, Lollipop obviously doesn't listen. Status: Friends Flower In "Fortunate Ben", when Flower is trying to be beautiful, Gaty and Lollipop state that she looks idiotic. The latter turns to Four, demanding for Flower to be screeched. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Lollipop comments on Flower's Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, saying they are so 8 years ago. Status: Minor enemies Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", before the challenge starts, Lollipop tries to ask Four if it would be easier to get the baskets to X if he wasn't on a tall pillar. Four screeches her. In "Fortunate Ben", she tells Four to screech Flower, instead Four screeches Lollipop. In "The Four is Lava", Lollipop holds a very disgruntled expression throughout the Cake at Stake portion of the episode and appears to be unamused with Four when her team is already next to him when the challenge begins. Status: Enemies Fries In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lollipop is annoyed at Fries when he tells everyone to quit wanting to watch Yellow Face's ad. Fries then criticizes her for not being on their team and trying to sell the opposite product as Yellow Face. Lollipop replies with "Clearly you don't understand market forces" and then swipes one of Fries' fries. Status: Enemies Gaty In "Fortunate Ben", Lollipop agrees with Gaty when she calls Flower idiotic. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Lollipop is surprised when Gaty stops her argument with Book. Status: Friends Grassy In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lollipop doesn't seem to mind having Grassy sit on her head. Ice Cube In "The Glistening", Lollipop votes for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This is only because everybody else was doing so. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lollipop gasps when Ice Cube claims she's switching teams. The two have yet to interact in BFB. Liy In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Lollipop sells Liy some of her fork repellent. Marker and Stapy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Lollipop is "punished" by Marker and Stapy for not being Foldy. Status: Enemies Pillow In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop and Eggy listen to Pillow's theory of how Teardrop fluttering her arms means she doesn't care. They both believe her. In "Enter the Exit", Pillow licks Lollipop. When Lollipop, asks how that will bring Four back, Pillow tells her she was just hungry, Lollipop isn't amused. Status: Friends Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop is chosen by Saw to be on her team. In "Four Goes Too Far", Lollipop, Saw, and Book discuss outer space together. In "Return of the Rocket Ship" Lollipop welcomes Saw back onto Bleh after she got her "Scent cleanse". When Saw begins to scream every time she yells something that rhymes with eight, Lollipop asks Saw if she's positive that all of the fumes are out of her system. Later, when Gaty pulls Book aside to talk to her, Lollipop says "Looks like it's time to get this book's cover- judged", Saw replies that she hates that expression. In "The Four is Lava", when Saw mentions how Dora wouldn't be able to communicate with Four, Lollipop tells her to go since she's made of metal. Status: Friends Taco Status: Friends on her side Teardrop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop describes an offscreen moment between her and Teardrop where she tried to sell her her fork repellent but she didn't say anything and instead did a weird arm fluttery thing. She tells Pillow and Eggy that Teardrop's standards are very high and wonders if it's possible to even get her attention. Yellow Face In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Lollipop says that Flower's Non-Slip Shoes So Ha are so 8 years ago, Yellow Face replies saying she doesn't know anything. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lollipop really wants to see Yellow Face's ad. Status: Minor enemies (On Yellow Face's side) Teams Death P.A.C.T In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Lollipop asks Death P.A.C.T. if they would like to buy her fork repellent. A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", Lollipop and the rest of her team face off against A Better Name Than That on the moon, waiting for the challenge to end with the twinkle on one of their teams. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lollipop tells the team to make Remote do a dance. Bleh In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Lollipop protects her team from the oncoming lava by using her Fork Repellent, which she explains is "Multi-purpose". This is effective in pushing back the lava, in the next episode, everyone on her team is alive. In "The Four is Lava", Lollipop shows annoyance at how her teammates scream every time her fork repellent cans run out of spray. Lollipop points out to them that Dora is lava proof and could tell Four to get them out of their predicament. Category:Relationships